


Recipe [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Childstuck [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baking, Childstuck 'Verse, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sloppy Makeouts, Sopor Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For PB&J: Take one part well-aged longing, one part awkwardness, two parts enthusiasm, and a dash of possessiveness. Mix well. Season to taste with the presence of a crabby moirail in the next block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recipe [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recipe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/286786) by [bramblePatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblePatch/pseuds/bramblePatch). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Childstuck/Recipe.mp3) | 32:47 | 30.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/recipe) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
